


Break Up In A Small Town

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, General Mox behavior, I adore this, and I hope y’all like it too, cursing?, it’s pretty pg except like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: Living in a small town was difficult. Living in a small town with your ex boyfriend, even more so. What happens when you run into him some time later and he looks completely different? What happens when you see him with a young girl on his arm, even though you still love him?





	Break Up In A Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all. I listened to break Up In a Small Town by Sam Hunt and this happened.

“I can’t do this anymore Jon,” You practically sobbed. It was a normal day except for the fact that your boyfriend just showed up on your doorstep, gashes all over his face and abdomen. You knew what you signed up for when you started dating, but it seemed his matches were getting more dangerous and more reckless.

“What d’ya mean, Y/N?” His left eye was completely swollen shut and you knew he needed stitches, but just like always her just use superglue to close the worst of the wounds.

“I’m sorry, Jon. This is the last night you can come here.” He was now bleeding all over your black leather couch and you thanked the gods you would be able to just wipe it down. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“You’re just gonna abandon me? You’re just like all the rest.” Without waiting for an explanation, Jon grabbed his vest you didn’t realize he had taken off and headed for your door. “Fuckin’ whores, all of yas. All the fuckin’ same.”

The door slammed and the tears began to flow. Hurting Jon was the last thing you wanted to do but you just couldn’t live with the fear anymore. The fear one day he’d push his body too far and he wouldn’t come home. It had taken weeks of nursing his broken body back to health to push you to your limit.

You’d only been dating for a month before he showed up at your doorstep, covered head to toe in blood. You bandaged what you could and he superglued what you couldn’t and passed out on the couch. At least three times a week was the same routine. The last four months had been building your resolve. You loved him but you refused to watch him kill himself for money.

Curling up in your bed, you allowed yourself to cry just a few more minutes before steeling your nerves and sucking it up. Maybe this would make him realize that his life and his body was worth more than what he was doing to himself.

The next three months were practically hell. You saw Mox everywhere you went. The grocery store, at a stop light, the bank, hell even in your own apartment complex. He was always with his friend Sami, who you barely knew, but whenever you made eye contact, the younger man starred daggers back at you.

Of course Mox avoided your gaze at all costs. Whether it was fiddling with the radio, the zipper on his vest, or just blatantly ignoring the fact that you were there, he refused to look at you. You tried asking how he was doing when you ran into him at he store but Sami stepped between you, snapping in your face.

“Don’t fuckin bother, Y/N,” he practically spat, “just leave us alone, especially Mox.” After that, whenever you ran into them, you made sure to drive the opposite direction, go down a different isle at the store, or just walk right back into your apartment.

Every time you saw him, he was bruised and cut up, but he also looked happier each time. Yet every time he laid eyes on you, you saw the same broken expression from the last time he left your apartment. Eventually you just started taking alternate routes to work, shopping at a store out of town, and just genuinely being a hermit when you didn’t work.

Of course your friends became worried but you just explained it away and finally finding time for yourself. Of course they knew this was bull, but they could see how badly you were hurting so they left it alone.

Going for a drive one night, you found yourself driving down the street of Mox and Sami’s apartment. Before you knew what was happening, you were slowing down as you passed. Mox and Sami were sitting outside on the steps of the complex, with a girl on either side of them. When you noticed you had completely stopped the car, you shook yourself from your thoughts and sped away.

You wanted him to be happy so why did seeing him with a girl all over him break your heart all over again? Maybe because he was looking healthier, less bruises and cuts on his face than usual, and the fact that he looked genuinely happy without you? Yeah. That was probably why.

Getting back to your apartment, you slammed the door before you allowed your grief to swallow you. You change into a set of sleep shorts and a tank top, and then curl up on the couch to watch tv. Somewhere along the lines you began to drift off.

A thud wakes you up from your impromptu nap. It takes a moment to figure out it’s a knock at the door. Standing up and looking down at yourself, you take in your appearance. You know your hair is a mess, probably hanging from your bun in every direction and your clothes are rumpled. Oh well, whoever was at your door could just deal with it.

Another knock sounded, waking you from your stupor and you jogged to answer the door. Before opening it you checked the clock on the wall. It was nearing 2AM. Holy hell you slept forever. Also, who the hell was at your door in the middle of the night.

You yanked the door open, prepared to give whoever was on the other side a piece of your mind, before stopping in your tracks. Standing in front of you was the reason for your tears, Jon Moxley. You meant to ask what he was doing here at two in the morning but what actually came out was

“Why the hell are you here?” Mox just laughed before stepping back into your apartment like he’d never left.

“S’that any way to greet an old friend, doll?” You practically melted at the nickname before you remembered the girl from earlier. This wasn’t your Mox anymore, he was someone else’s. You stood up a little straight, shutting the door as Mox stood in your kitchen with his hands in his pocket.

“Sorry, I meant to ask, what are you doing here?”

“Saw your car earlier, wanted to see ya,” he answered like it was obvious.

“Mox,” you tried to begin but he cut you off.

“Just wait. I know we ended thing bad, but ya think we could sit n talk?” Nodding, you sat at your kitchen table, fidgeting with a lose strong on your shorts as you waited for him to sit down. When he did he rubbed his hands through his hair before settling them on the table in front of him. “I wanted to see ya. Have some news to tell ya.”

“Okay,” was all you managed to get out. This is where he told you about the new woman in his life, how he had moved on and he was only hear to rub it in your face after the way you hurt him.

“I, uh, thought a lot about that fight we had. It took a while, but I figured out why ya kicked me out of your life.”

“Mox, that’s not what,” but he held up a finger to silence you.

“Whatever you’re gonna say, I know. It took a while, but I know. I just came here to tell you, I listened. I got with a better company, more reputable, and I even got signed recently.” That caught your attention.

“Signed? To where?”

“You won’t believe me if I tell ya so I brought the letter.” He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a folded envelope and sliding it across the table to you. Hesitating slightly, you picked it up and flipped it over. Your eyes widened at the symbol in the corner of the paper.

“WWE? Are you serious?” You tried to keep the smile off of your face but you knew wrestling with a company like the WWE was a dream come true for Mox. He just nodded and before you knew what you were doing, you flung yourself across the table, pulling him into a hug.

Realizing what you had done, you were about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around you, practically lifting you over the table and into his lap. Stunned by the change of events, but helpless to stop it, you allowed yourself to relax in his embrace and rested your head against his shoulder. He mumbled something against your neck and you had to pull away to hear him properly.

“What?”

“I missed you.” You wanted nothing more than to kiss him and tell him how much you missed him too but you thought about the girl from earlier.

“Mox, what about your girlfriend?” He had a look of confusion on his face before answering.

“What fuckin girlfriend? There ain’t been nobody since you!” Well that through you for a loop.

“The girl at the apartment earlier.”

“That’s just some girl who saw me wrestle and followed me and Sami home. Ain’t no one else for me but you.” With that, he grabbed your face and pulled you into a kiss. You allowed yourself to be pulled even closer, melting into his embrace even more. He broke the kiss to trail kisses down your neck, reaching your collarbone and sucking a small mark into the skin there.

You allowed a small moan before laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

“What’re’ya laughing at?” He asked against your skin.

“I just can’t believe I’m here, with you. My Mox. I never thought I’d see you again.” He kissed your nose, your cheek and this placed a small kiss to your lips.

“I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.” He rested his forehead against yours before allowing another chuckle. “Also, names Dean now.” You just laughed and put your face in his neck again. “Dean Ambrose, actually.” You smiles against his skin before placing a small kiss against his neck.

“You’ll always be Mox to me.” He just smiled and stood up, wrapping your legs around his waist.

“Well, Dean has a question for you,” he began before sitting on the couch, placing you back in his lap. You mumbled a quiet mmm against his skin, commuting his smell to memory, afraid this was just a dream. “Go to dinner with me?” You finally pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“Of course.” How could you ever deny him anything anymore? After months of feeling empty, your Mox was back in your arms and on the way to a career of a lifetime, one you wouldn’t have to fear or worry about.

There was a lot to figure out. You knew about the traveling and the long hours and what not. But you weren’t letting him go a second time. You’d figure things out. After all, he was Jon Moxley. The love of your life.


End file.
